Bid for freedom
by juliet709
Summary: when everyone is against you what do you do? make a bid for freedom.


Pauls pov

yet another pack meeting with the elders. i swear they are just doing this to piss me off. they have forced us all together to talk about me and Bella as though we are not in the room with them. once again they want to discuss the imprint and once again something in my life is held to a double standard. when i was younger, it was how great my older brother was and what a fuck up i would turn out to be and now i have the people who should have my back telling me that something they all told us was wonderful and special was obviously fucked up for me cause my imprint was a pale face and i was too angry to love anyone. they have even had the balls to try to tell me to stay away from Bella. but Sam or Jared, nope they get native imprints and its slaps on the backs and everyone telling them how great it is.

i don't know how many nights i have held my sweet girl while she cries her heart out. all she wants is for them to accept her and not have this effect me. she doesn't want to be the cause of more lost things in my life. her and the pack are all i have left but they are now talking about banning her from the res and putting too much strain on the bond that it will snap on its own.

i love how they think they can play god with everyone's lives like it doesn't matter one bit what we feel. as billy and old Quil would tell us, 'your protectors of your people and you should be honored to get this gift from the ancestors.' what a fucking joke. to everyone else they tell them imprinting is a gift from our ancestors but to me, well they say I must have fucked it up.

after hours of going round and round the same crap and acting like me and Bella don't exist they make their ruling, Bella is not to return to the res or they will have to inflict pack justice on her. what the fuck. they ban her and then state that if she comes here they are going to kill her for being a threat to them. and to top it off they will give us the night to say goodbye to each other than the pack will be at my door in the morning to escort her off the land. what a pile of bullshit.

Bella's pov

i cant believe they are going to separate us. Sam gets to keep his Emily, Jared his Kim but Paul, nope they are going to make sure we never see each other again. the sad thing in all this is that i have never been anything but nice to them. hell i grew up here as billy's kids friend. I have done everything i can for the pack. told them all i know about vamps, cooked for them, cleaned for them, been the shoulder to cry on and help nurse them back to health when they got hurt and this is the thanks i get for it. A great big fuck off and don't come back or we will eat your ass. well fuck them all.

Pissed beyond belief for their treatment of me and my Paul I get up ignoring the fact they are still talking and take Paul's hand pulling him up with me.

"sit down young lady we are not finished here" I hear Billy Black bark at me. Spinning on my heel I face him and I swear I am channeling my inner wolf as I glare at him.

"Fuck you old man. I am not your people and you have no say over me. I will be gone come morning and mark my words, you will all live to regret this." I pull Paul who is all to willing to come with me from the building as i hear nothing but shouting and curses thrown at our backs.

"I'm sorry baby but I couldn't stay there any longer. Sam is supposed to be your alpha and yet you would think it was the council of is nothing but a fucking spineless coward. All to happy to sit and shut up seeing it's not his life that's being fucked up." I was seething as I walked to Paul house. Well more like stomped to his place.

"Calm down angel. I know how you feel, we just have to think of something to stay together. At this point there are not many options for us. I don't want to lose you Belle. I cant lose you. I love you so much."

Taking a few deep breaths as we walk in the door I go and turn on the music loud, so that anyone who might try to come close to the house can't hear my ramblings as I try to work out a plan for us. Paul is used to this by now. My mad mind working in overdrive as he would say. I pace a loop around the living room as I think out loud.

On my 26th pass around the living room I stop dead in my tracks and grab a pen and paper. Not willing to say out loud what I hope is the plan Paul will be willing to go along with. I scribble out the idea and hand the paper to him, holding my breath to wait and see what he thinks.

Paul's pov

Taking the paper from Belle I see written in her chicken scratch ' run away with me. pack up and lets leave here for good. leave everyone and everything behind. please paul i dont want to loose you'. Looking up I can see Bella is dead serious and I have to admit I like the idea and its probably the only way for us to be together. Its not like we really have anything holding us down here. The pack has turned their back on me by supporting the elders on this issue and I have no family here. Bella and her dad are close sure but he would side with his new bride, Sue Clearwater who so happens to be one of the elders who is willing to hurt us so badly.

I smile a little and nod my head. Taking her hand we go and start packing as much as we can fit in the few suitcases we have. I take them and load them in the back of the car her mom and step dad Phil got her for graduation. a beautiful dark smoke grey 1967 Chevy impala. Damn thing was love by everyone and I was the only lucky bastard that she let drive it. Once we quickly got the bags packed and made sure we had everything we needed we locked the house and left the key in the mailbox.

I couldn't help but smile as Belle climbed in the driver's seat and started her up. I had to laugh at the song she had picked as we pulled out of the driveway. Akon's don't matter. I turned it up loud so that everyone we drove by would hear it clearly and sang along with my girl as we made a race for freedom.

" Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

'Cause I got you babe babe

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

'Cause I got you babe

'Cause we gonna fight

Oh yes we gonna fight

Believe we gonna fight

We gonna fight

Fight for our right to love yeah

Nobody wanna see us together

But it don't matter no

'Cause I got you

Nobody wanna see us together

Nobody thought we'd last forever

I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'

Things between us don't get better

Men steady comin' after you

Women steady comin' after me

Seem like everybody wanna go for self

And don't wanna respect boundaries

Tellin' you all those lies

Just to get on your side

But I must admit there was a couple secrets

I held inside

But just know that I tried

To always apologize

And I'ma have you first always in my heart

To keep you satisfied"

Of course as we passed the Black's house and the pack who was still inside heard the music and the all to familiar rumble of the car, they all came sprinting out the house to see what was going on. I guess seeing as Bella was going to stay the night they wanted to know what changed. I moved so I was sitting on the window ledge as we drove past them and shot them the finger as I hollered "Later bitches. You can all go fuck yourselves." Slipping back down into my seat I smiled and took Bellas other hand in mine and squeezed a little.

"Love you angel. Let's get out of here."

Bella's pov.

I cant believe he did that. I was laughing so hard at him I almost had tears in my eyes. " I love you to baby."

Looking in the rear view mirror I curse under my breath. "Hold on babe cause this is going to get rough. We have company and I don't think they are going to give up on you this easy." Dropping his hand I quickly start shifting and punch the gas to get us away from the wolves that are running to catch up with us.

"Get us to a freeway or something open as fast as you can angel. They will not be able to follow us there. Just stay calm and focus ok."

"I got this Paul. I had you to teach me. We will be fine."

And so with wolves chasing us we sped into the night in our bid for freedom.


End file.
